Unalaq
How Unalaq joined the Tourney Unalaq was a waterbending master, the chief of the Northern and Southern Water Tribes, a former member of the Red Lotus, and the first and only Dark Avatar. He was the younger brother of Tonraq, husband of Malina, with whom he fathered Desna and Eska, and uncle of Avatar Korra. A particularly spiritual man, he briefly served as Korra's spiritual mentor until her discovery of his involvement in her father's banishment, at which point he was absolved as her teacher and shunned. Unbeknownst to anyone, Unalaq was working to release Vaatu from incarceration in the Spirit World, and succeeded in this task before fusing with Vaatu to become the Dark Avatar. To this end, Unalaq nearly destroyed Republic City before being defeated and killed by his niece. Even though his attempt to destroy the Avatar and usher the world into an era of darkness was consequently thwarted, Unalaq succeeded in reuniting humans and spirits and thus changing the world forever. Somehow, Unalaq's spirit managed to survive in order to cheat death. To get revenge on Korra, Unalaq seeks to steal the body of a police officer named Nick Kang. How to unlock *Cancel a Hyper Smash into a Final Smash 80 times. *Play 3800 matches For both methods, you must fight Unalaq in the Spirit World. Alternatively, you can avoid clashing with him by wishing for him from Black Star Shenron, or purchasing him for 525 Smash coins in the Smash Store. After defeating Unalaq, wishing for him from Black Star Shenron, or purchasing him from the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use the former chief of the Northern and Southern Water Tribes, Korra's corrupt uncle and the Dark Avatar, Unalaq!" He will be seen left of Kotal Kahn, right of Grunt, below Sgt. Foley and above Flynn Rider. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Floats holding a spiritual ball. After the announcer calls his name Unalaq covers a spirit ball in water as the camera zooms then says "Tell that to the sailors who are being attacked by angry spirits in southern waters." Special Moves Dark Water (Neutral) Unalaq uses his water sword to send a blast of evil water forward. Ice Drill (Side) Unalaq uses water to form a large ice drill. Death Waterfall (Up) Unalaq flies into the air spinning high-pressure water around him then rains ice daggers. Hell Spout (Down) Unalaq raises his hands and makes a large water spout to damage his opponent. Tidal Blade (Hyper Smash) Unalaq gathers water to his water-sword saying "No, I don't. You've served your purpose." and makes his sword larger, then begins to do a powerful fourteen hit auto-combo with the sword. He then finishes with large water whip lashes of seven hits. Dark Avatar (Final Smash) Unalaq floods his body with dark spirit energy saying "I am. And you will bow to me." He then goes into a form called the Dark Avatar State. In this state, his normal attacks will produce earth, fire and air projectiles as well as water, his Smash attacks will include dark spirit energy blasts. His Neutral special will include fire, Side special will include earth, Up special will include air, and Down special will include fire. In addition his attack power quintuples. This wears down after 1 minute. Victory Animations #Unalaq spins water orbs around him then turns them to ice saying "The world is about to be transformed into something magnificent, and new." #*Unalaq spins water orbs around him then turns them to ice saying "The next time you try to resist, I will be the one to suggest YOU go fuck yourself." (Nick Kang victories only) #*Unalaq spins water orbs around him then turns them to ice saying "Now begins a new world, without you in it." (Korra victories only) #Unalaq spins his water-sword then swings it down then thrusts it saying "Your era is over." #*Unalaq spins his water-sword then swings it down then thrusts it saying "The dark waters and fires of hell await you, poor dear brother." (Tonraq victories only) #Unalaq goes into the Dark Avatar State and bursts dark spirit energy then makes an icy throne out of water saying "We are now one! Now a new era for spirits and humans will begin! And I will lead them all as the new Avatar!" #*Unalaq goes into the Dark Avatar State and bursts dark spirit energy then makes an icy throne out of water saying "For betraying your father, your end is nigh." (Desna and Eska victories only) On-Screen Appearance Unalaq flies down and readies a water-made sword saying "Now it is time to put it behind you and begin your new training. I have great plans for you." Special Quotes *Exactly, and we can't afford to wait another year. (When fighting Nick Kang) *Try to defeat me, the result will be the same. (When fighting Tonraq) *It's time to kill you and Raava again! (When fighting Korra) *You repay your father by turning your waterbending on me?! (When fighting Desna and Eska) Trivia *Unalaq's rival is an Elite Operations Division police officer and Nicholas "Nick" Kang Wilson. *Unalaq shares his English voice actor with Ned Flanders, Principal Seymour Skinner and Mr. Charles Montgomery Burns. *Unalaq shares his Japanese voice actor with Magnezone, Volvagia and Death Metal. *Unalaq shares his French voice actor with Bolovax Vik Kilowog, Vitruvius, Bruce the Shark and Lotso Hugging Bear. *Unalaq shares his German voice actor with Dr. Facilier, Punisher, Frankenstein, Kahmunrah, Gargamel and Frieza. *Unalaq shares his Arabic voice actor with The Mountain and Mr. Rocky Rhodes. *Unalaq shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Morsa, Malcho, Kotal Kahn, Count Dracula, Tenzin and Cracker Jack. Category:The Last Airbender characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters